How You remind Me - Yullen
by Exposed0
Summary: "Who had red eye's Allen?" He kept quiet and Lavi was about to ask again before Allen spoke with a calm voice. "Kanda, Kanda had red eyes." He looked at Lavi with confusion in his silver eyes. "Great, Fucking great!"
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- Read this so many times. Don't own, unless there's a zombie apocalypse.

I wrote this story for my pure enjoyment. And if yuu don't like it, who a'm i to judge you, and if you like it, well thanks for liking it. Plus, i never had a beta reader, so maybe some words are missing, feel free to point it out. I will not accept flames, because idk, no i don't get angry because what's the point of raging on a person's pride and joy and bring down there happiness because of are fun and games until you get one. And no i've never ever wrote a flame on someone's stories.

Enjoy.

* * *

_The Demon World and Human World Are Two Complete Different Worlds. It Is Said That If Your Human Self and Demon Self Meet, Then You Become As One. One Whole New and Different Being All Together._

* * *

"Hahaha" A white haired teen boy was laughing out loud in the school garden as those thoughts zipped through his mind. "One Whole New and Different Being All Together eh? Lies! That's what i would of yelled out but since it is true, who am i to judge that i am half human and half demon." Sixteen year old Allen Walker muttered out as he laid back on the soft green grass.

He would've lived a normal life if his demon self wasn't so stupid as to explore the human world. Now because of that, they met in this school garden...Where they became as one. Aside from that, he was able to travel between both worlds. Sadly, he had to be very careful of the demon hunters. They rarely left the demon world because what demon was stupid to go over into human territory?

"Demon Hunters, sure brings back a lot of memories" Allen whispered out as the school bell rang for class to start. "Another day to add to my wonderful life!" A cheerful smile appeared on his face as he got up from the ground and dusted the imaginary dust off his uniform. The a thought surfaced up as he let that thought pass his lips.. "I wonder what Lenalee will say about the new teacher?" Then a new voice interrupted him. "Well i really don't know Allen!? But! I heard the new teacher is very-Hmm? What do fan-girls say now a days?" Then a new voice joined in. "I believe the word that you are looking for is-SEXY!" Twin groans escaped their mouth's as Lavi was snickering on the side lines. "Oh come on! I know you guys saw that coming! Don't lie to me!" He yelled out as he followed his two friends to class.

* * *

By the time they got to class, the usual old friends were there. As in him, Lenalee, Lavi, Choaji, Alma(Lenalee's boyfriend of three years)(1), Daisya and some other friends they gained in the process. They all sat at the back of the class in one group as they laughed and talked like they have been separated and have been reunited together as one. All except one person. Choaji; he hated Allen Walker with a passion. No one knew why at all but, they noticed that Allen stopped trying to befriend him. Those three years in high school were all for vain. For Vain, But that didn't stop them from hanging out together. No not at all, so they continued to talk and joke around...then, the door banged open and the class calmed down drastically. Whispers soon were spread around the class of the 'male' teacher glaring at them.

"So that's-" Allen finished Lenalee's sentence. "Him?' Small snickers of laughter escaped the group in the back as Lenalee and Allen stared in shock. "Yup! Heard his name is Yuu!" Lavi said as he leaned back on his chair and propped his legs on the desk. That was before a whiteboard eraser hit him square in his face. When it did, Lavi fell back and the group just bursted up in laughter when Lavi got up and pouted. "Why me!" Allen and Lenalee basically called you a women!" Shouts came from Alma and Allen. "Hey! Don't bring Lenalee into this!" "I did not you stupid rabbit!"

Twin evil glares were soon directed at a helpless Lavi who was still on the ground pouting, by now he was down right cowering in fear from Alma and Allen's glare. Before they could get to the action, a deep cough was heard from the front of the class. "As entertaining as it is for me to see you gang up on the usagi, class has started." He said and soon fan-girls were squealing in glee. Moan's soon escaped from the back of the group as one thought raced through there minds.

"Girl fights are gonna start!"

"Oh! Half naked chicks!" was what raced through a rabbits mind, before the whole group glared at him as they directed one thought towards him. "I hope Tyki gets you!"

* * *

When class was halfway over, they knew absolutely nothing about their new teacher. All they knew was that his name was Kanda and he lives alone at the age of twenty-one. No other information was shed at all, and that brought the fan-girls to tears. Such a shame before Allen and Alma's attention were directed towards Allen's phone. "Do you think its important?" Alma whispered out. "Um maybe? Considering it's Krory calling us from that side. I think it's important."

"You think?"

"Yeah? Why? Should i answer it!"

"Well of course! What if some idiot's demand to take over our territory!"

"Welllllll! I thought since Krory and Tyki were there-"

"Allen."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

A few moments of silence passed when Allen's face went red and he stood up to yell at Alma.

"ALMA! You bastard! I'm-"

A eraser soon hit Allen from his outburst.

"Sit down Moyashi!"

"Moyashi?" Allen questioned out when Lavi spoke out. "Means beansprout buddy!"Lavi snickered out.

...

"B-Beansprout!"

"Yes now shut up so i can teach!"

But Allen, being the idiot to Alma's plan took the bait. "Who the hell are you calling a beansprout, you girly man!" A tick appeared on the once calm teachers head as he gave the beansprout a glare. "Why-"

"Don't worry Kanda-san! I'll take Allen out so he can calm down." Then Alma dragged Allen out of the class as Lenalee and Lavi wished them luck. "No-"

"Bye Kanda-san!" He yelled out as the door was slammed shut. Laughter escaped Lavi and Lenalee's mouth from Kanda's questioning look.

"Okay, as i was saying-"

* * *

"Dammit Alma!"

"Yes my good O'l friend!"

"Dammit Alma!"

"I get that a lot!"

"Gee! I wonder why!"

"Welllll"

"Don't. Answer. That."

"Okay!"

"I hate you."

I love you too."

"Anyway let's go before Tyki scold's us." Allen whispered out and shuddered as a image of Tyki scolding them appeared in his mind.

"Yeah, Lavi need's to keep his man on a leash. He gets petty violent."

'I know!" Allen said as he and Alma opened the door to the basement of the school. Slowly they descended down when Allen opened a door to the demon world. When the step through, They were met with Krory trying to calm down a angry tyki and angry demon boss. "T-Tyki! P-Please calm down! A-Allen will be here shortly!" he stuttered out as Tyki and the boss were in a death glare match. "Che" was he only sound that escaped Tyki's mouth as he lit a cigar and put it towards his mouth and opened his eye's to see a amused Allen and Alma. "Boy!?"

"In the flesh!" Allen smiled out, but that soon turned into a glare when the other boss aimed a punch at Tyki. In a flash, Allen was in-front of him, holding his arm in a death grip. "Who might you be?' A smile lit up his face as the boss growled and kicked Allen in the stomach.

Allen didn't even flinch from the force of the kick as turned to look at Alma, inclining his head to the boss as he turned and walked away. "Dammit Allen!"

"I get that a lot." he calmly spoke out as the lightning in his eye's didn't disappear.

"Ops! You made Allen mad!" Alma snickered out in pure glee. "So what fucker! That kid ain't worth being a boss. Not in a million years!" as his body changed to his real form. A whistle came from behind him as he turned to see Allen glaring at the demon boss from the corner of his eye's. "OOHH! Allen's eye's are red!~" Tyki sang out in glee as well.

Allen slowly turned around and muttered out a single sentence.

"Now dance fucker, Dance." With a snap of his finger's, the demon was set upon a blaze of burning fire. The demon began yelling in pain from the burning inferno as he twirled in circle's trying to put the fire out, but it never did...And as it turned out; The fucker was dancing.

When the fire slowly died down, the other demon's subordinates were staring in shock at their boss's remains. "Now, your territory is mine." Allen said as he smiled and walked away with Tyki smoking, Alma jumping up and down, and Krory walking the opposite way to the new territory. "To fix it up." Is what Allen said to him as Krory smiled and said okay.

When they finally got to there mansion, where everyone lived in and had there own floor to themselves. The First floor belonged to Alma and Lenalee, The second floor to Tyki and Lavi, The third floor to Krory, Daisya, Marie, Miranda and Timothy and lastly the fourth floor belonged to Allen. Each floor had at least nine rooms with there own bathrooms, one master bedroom, a kitchen, dining room, living room, study room and laundry room. It was like a regular home instead of a mansion.

When they opened the door to the Mansion's main room, where there was elevators to take them to they're floors. They were met with a grinning Lenalee and Lavi.

"LENALEE!" Alma yelled out and pounced on his girlfriend and Tyki? He and Lavi were gone. Allen let out a nervous chuckle from what he Tyki and Lavi were currently doing.

"Lenalee! You should of seen Allen! He got really, really angry and then he burnt the boss to death! And, and- That's about it?" He said and Lenalee just gave Allen a look.

"Oh! Well look at the time! Time for me to eat!' Allen yelled out hastily as he ran towards the elevators with a mad laugh escaping his mouth.

"Allen Walker!"

A smile was lit on his face as he waved to Lenalee who was glaring at him and yowling too, with a chuckling Alma holding her back. Another laugh escaped his mouth as he finally arrived to his floor. He stepped out of the elevator and into a tiny room with a door across him. He pulled out his key and opened the door to his floor. "I'm home Tim!" He yelled out into the mansion as a medium sized dog bound towards Allen and jumped. Barking came from him as Allen chuckled and petted tim before walking towards the kitchen. "Time yo make something to eat! I'm starving!" Allen whispered out as he pulled out ton's of food from his fridge and starting making his own buffet.

When he was finally done, a cheerful expression was one his face as the smell of the food hit his nose.

"Food!" He yelled without a second thought and dug in as Tim stole food every once in a while from the table. When he was finally satisfied from it, a huff of air escaped his mouth. "I'm done!" Then knocking came from his door as he stood up from the the chair and walked out the dining room to the front door where frantic knocking came from.

When he finally opened the door, Alma had a serious face. "Staz(2) is here to see you Allen." His eye's widened as he looked behind Alma and saw someone he never thought he'd see. "Staz."

"Allen."

"Don't forget me!" Allen looked behind Staz to see Staz's boyfriend standing behind Alma.

"Wolf!?"

"In the flesh! Now let us in! We have a problem because of lazy right here."

Allen's gaze hardened as he inclined his head for them to come before giving Alma a look in which he understood and disappeared from the doorway.

"Okay." And a smile appeared on his face as Allen pounced on Wolf. Sooo? How you doing!"

"Great! Now get the hell off me!"

"Nooo-"

"You smell weird?" Staz muttered out as he wrinkled his nose.

"Like what?"

"A demon hunter."

All colors from Allen's face drained as he leaned against the wall.

"They're here already?" Allen wasn't prepared for this.

"Yes, And they've come to Kill me."

* * *

Okai.

(1) Because Every yullen fan-fiction i've read has Lavi x Lenalee, so i wanted Alma x Lenalee, plus to make it up to Alma since i'm bashing on him on my other Yullen.

(2) Staz is from the anime and manga called Blood Lad. LOVE THAT ANIME AND MANGA.

(3) That is all.


	2. Demon Hunters'

Disclaimer- Don't own unless Zombie Apocalypse happen's

Fic is strictly for enjoyment, Updates, every once in a while. Rated M unless a scene happens.

To PoisonousDemon: It actually depends, i will follow the story but at the same time there will be a twist as-well. considering that i own all three volumes, i'll kind of follow the story line. and about the lemon, we'll see *Smirk*

Enjoy~

* * *

_~Previously on Yullen~_

_"You smell weird?" Staz muttered out as he wrinkled his nose._

_"Like what?"_

_"A demon hunter."_

_All colors from Allen's face drained as he leaned against the wall._

_"They're here already?" Allen wasn't prepared for this._

_"Yes, And they've come to Kill me."_

* * *

"W-What! Why!?" He yelled out frantically as he said a demon hunters' stench was on him. "How could this happen!" he yelled out once again as he slid down the wall with shaky shallow breaths escaped his mouth. "I've changed my form at school! I make myself look normal in my human life! I make my eye's brown instead of silver! My left arm isn't my demon arm at school! My scar is completely gone, but once i'm back home...I change back the way i was. Did i not try enough with my shape shifting skills? Is that it!" He kept frantically yelling out to staz who held a straight face.

"Hey, calm down!" Wolf yelled out to the frantic teen boss.

"How can i calm down when i have the stench of a demon hunter on me!"

"Don't worry." Were the only two words that escaped Staz's mouth.

"W-What?"

"I said don't worry, whoever this demon hunter is-"

"Allen!" Alma's voice came from behind him as he turned and looked at Alma with wide frantic eye's. "Shit!" Lavi muttered out as he picked Allen up from the ground and took him too his living room. Ass he set him down, Allen's shaking died down as Staz said-"Don't worry."

Once the whole crew settled down in Allen's living room, Staz spoke once again.

"As i said before i was interrupted-" He gave the crew a lazy look before finishing his sentence. "Don't worry because their not after you, they're basically after Fuyumi because i refuse to hand her over. So her mom called the demon hunters' to have me killed. It's only a matter of time before they arrive here to kill me and anyone associated with me-"

"Which is utter bullshit!" Wolf muttered out before blushing because he was at the center of attention. "I um-"

"Shut up wolf or you'll get it hard at home!" Groans escaped everyone's mouths.

"Gosh! Keep it to yourself!" Alma yelled.

Lenalee giggled.

Tyki had a perverted grin directed at Lavi.

Lavi looked else where.

"Bloody Hell! You're just like Tyki!" The room went dead quiet at Allen's outburst. "Crap! I said that out loud didn't i!?" Tyki nodded as he growled at a sheepish looking Allen. "Ops! But look on the bright side!"

"What fucking bright side!" Tyki growled out.

"I'm not sorry and i'm not taking it back either!" He glared back with a smirk on his face. "Starting to get balls now? Interesting. Wonder if you'll top or bottom?" Allen Shrieked at Tyki's sentence as he turned flush red. "Shut up! This has nothing to even do with demon hunters'!"

"Oh believe me-

"AS I WAS SAYING!" Staz said as he voice raised up to stop the talking. Everyone went quiet and looked at Staz, waiting for him to continue.

"They've come to kill me, so i want you guys to stay away from-"

"LIKE HELL I AM!" Allen yelled out to Staz as a furious look took over his face, and eye's gleaming a dark purple. "Wha-" A confused look took over his straight face as Allen pointed a finger at him. "Like Bloody Hell I'm Leaving you Alone To deal with Those Demon Hunters'!" Wolf grinned as he sent Staz a "Told you" Look.

Staz just sighed before standing up and pulling out some folded paper's from his back pocket. "Here." Allen took them and was about to ask what they were before his question was answered.

"It's the info of the demon hunters'. Has their pictures except one. Has the info on what weapons or powers they use. It'll come in handy for your group if your gonna stick to me. Just remember this. If any of you die, i will bring you back to life and torture you over and over again." Staz said before hauling wolf on his feet and walking out the door.

"Is...Is that even possible?" Lavi asked out in disbelief.

"Trust me-" Allen started when Staz's voice came down from the elevator.

"I'm sure Braz would love new test subjects to try that out on you guys!" Was all that was said when the beeping of the elevator signaled that they left.

"-The Hell?"Tyki said with a annoyed look on his face. "Told you."Allen said with the role of his eye's. "Now get out because i'm very busy today." When he said that Lavi and Tyki waved good bye as Alma and Lenalee smiled at him before inter locking their hands together and following after the couple. With a big grin, Allen said bye and shut the door and locking it.

A sigh escaped his mouth when he looked at the folded papers with distain. Allen rubbed his face and walked towards the study room. He reached his desk and threw the paper's at the corner and sat down on his chair. "Oh man." he groaned yet again and pulled out a thick book from the bookcase next him. "Demon Hunters" was what the thick book was called. He opened it and started from page one all over again.

"-t's been hundred's of years since the last time i read this book, didn't want to look at you again, but it can't be help. Can it?" When he started to read the book, his stomach growled from hunger yet again.

"Time to eat." He got up from the desk and went to the kitchen to prepare a regular dish. When he deemed it worthy, he walked back to the room as the pages were turning. HHe just stared until the pages finally settled down and out fluttered a torn and half burnt up paper. Allen then proceeded to stare at the paper when he finally snapped out of it and bent down to lift the old paper off the ground. "Hmm? What's this?"

_"Demon Hunters are dark, warriors who are shunned by greater society. They made a pact, long ago, to fight against the forces of chaos using its own terrible powers against it. These mysterious warriors ritually blind themselves so that they develop 'spectral sight' that enables them to see demons and undead with greater clarity. They wield demonically charged warblades in battle and even call upon demonic energies to augment their formidable combat skills. Although-"_

That was the only information on the paper as Allen stared long and hard at it before something finally clicked. If they're able to see demons and the undead, why wasn't Allen seen and disposed of if a demon hunters' stench was on him? Why? He bit his bottom lip and continued to ponder on that idea a bit longer as he ate his food.

"Maybe it was newbie? Can't tell between real humans and demons." he muttered out as another thought invaded his mind. "The paper...it seems that it was hastily torn and burnt, but that person failed to really dispose of it. Maybe the answer's are still in the book. Nah, best not to get my hopes up from this information." He shifted a yawn before looking out the window into the gray sky that never changed. Always that same dull grey, that's why Allen attends school in London. To see the beautiful sky change to different colors.

Another yawn and Allen headed to his room before stripping out of his school uniform and into night clothes'. Once he hit the pillow, a sigh escaped his plump lips as he fell into a endless slumber for the day.

* * *

_"Promise me_" The white haired boy pouted out to his older friend._

_"I promise_" The boy said with a small smile on his pale face._

_"Really! You swear...I'm...Please...Remember me_" he said._

_"Okay...yes...fine...off...we'll see_" the older boy replayed back as he disappeared into the forest and came back holding something in his hand. "Here_"_

_A gasp and _ grabbed the thing in his friends hand._

_"It's so...pretty_ how? Oh." He said and pouted again._

_"Don't Forget okay?" The older boy said with a small smile._

_"_Make Me Remember, Okay?!" _

_"Yes, oh! _I-I L-L-"_

* * *

Allen woke up from his stomach growling for food. Or more like demanding.

He looked up at the ceiling for five more minutes when he finally decided to get up and head to the kitchen. A chill went down his spine as he was supposed to do something very important last night, but couldn't remember at all for the time being. He shrugged it off and rumaged through his fridge yet again. "What to eat~ What to eat~" he sang out and with a bump of his hip, he closed the fridge and set the food down on the counter.

He then hummed a tune that he knew for a very long as he made his breakfast. While the food cooked, Allen hastily ran to his room and grabbed a new clean uniform before throwing it one and then running back to the kitchen. The teen proceded to put his food on a plate and gave it to Tim who laying by the counter. His tail swished back in forth as he ate the food. Allen grabbed his plate and ran down the hall eating and putting his leather boots on. Combing his hair and then brshing his teeth after he was down eating and flew out the door, before yelling at Tim.

"Be a Good Boy Tim!" and he was down the elevator where Lavi, Lenalee and Alma were waiting for him. "Alright my sexy friends! To school!" Lavi yelled and opened a door to the human world. They popped up behind the school and stepped out the door. Lavi closed it and turned to his friends. He winked and took off running. "Why do i get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Alma question out and soon, too soon, rumbling noises came from around the corner. "Scatter!" Allen yelled as he saw wild Komui run towards them.

"Lenalee!" was all Allen heard when he ran away with Alma and Lenalee on his tail.

"Faster Allen!" Alma yelled out as Komui was gaining up on them. "Damn! He had extra coffee didn't he!"

"Looks like it!" Lenalee yelled as they ran up the stairs to there class. They turned and saw the door slowly being shut. "Gooooooooo Allen!" And with a grunt, Alma pushed him with his demon strength as Allen flew, hit the door and landed on someone.

"OOF!" The mystery person grunted out.

"Safe!" Lenalee yelled.

"Thanks All-HOO? Allen you roll that way?" Alma snickered out.

"What are you-AHHHH!" Allen flew off of Kanda his rushed towards the back with a death glare directed towards him. Laughter came from Lavi as Allen did a low spin kick and Lavi flew off his chair and on his ass. "HEEEIII! I'M STILL SORE FROM TY-ARGH! WHY AM I SAYING THIS!" Lavi shrieked out as a blush sprouted over his face. "Pay back sucks, doesn't it Lavi?" Allen growled out as his eyes flashed purple that only he caught.

"Save me Daisya!"

"You're on your own Lavi, Allen gets scary when he's like that."

"Alma?"

"Such a wonderful weather today Lenalee! Let's go on a picnic today after school!"

"Heartless!" Lavi muttered out, and before Allen could do anything else, an eraser whizzed past both of them. It bounced off the wall and landed on the floor with a dull thud.

Allen's death glare was soon directed at Kanda's way. Both were glaring when Kanda's eye's flashed red, that stopped Allen from doing anything as he bit his bottom lip and looked out the window. "What was that about?'' He thought as Kanda's red eyes kept flashing over and over his mind.

"Is he a demon or- I really shouldn't be thinking that about him, maybe it was the light, yeah the light." Allen reassured himself from thinking that. "Impossible, impossible i tell you!"

While Allen was busy talking, Kanda kept glancing at him. "He saw, he defiantly saw my anger and hatred directed towards him. I'll have to erase his memory, no i can't do that!" he kept on arguing in his mind and before he knew it, the bell rang that singled class was over. "Shit!" He whispered out and frantically looked around class for that sliver hair when he finally spotted it walking out the door.

"Fuck!" Kanda cursed out as his target left his class. "Don't worry! I'll catch that little bastard after school!"

* * *

"Hey Lavi?"

"Yeah Moyashi-Chan?"

"Not you too!"

"Sorry can't help it."

"Ugh sure." he rolled his eyes before smiling.

"Anyway, what happens when you have red eyes?" Lavi starred at Allen long and hard before speaking. "Why do you want to know?" Allen shrugged he shoulders.

"I was curious, thats all." Lavi didn't want to press more into the subject that he brought on. "well it means two things Allen." He was closely watching Allen's expressions.

"Like what?" He started gnawing on his bottom lip again.

"One- It means that he's a powerful demon mixed with demon hunter." Allen's eyes widened.

"Two- it could me that the demon murdered his or her clan and gained their powers which makes them very, very hard to kill. Which makes them a special case of demons." Allen was looking pale as he gulped and Lavi had enough before looking at Allen.

"Who had red eye's Allen?" He kept quiet and Lavi was about to ask again before Allen spoke with a calm voice.

"Kanda, Kanda had red eyes." He looked at Lavi with confusion in his silver eyes.

"Great, Fucking great!"

* * *

(1) I have nothing to say

(2) hope it was alright.

(3) if there's any problems with the spelling, don't hesitate to ask.

Bye.


End file.
